Nagini
by LairaDumbledore
Summary: Just like you can't have light without dark, good without evil, or God without the devil; you can't have hate without love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In light of 9/11 and all those killed in the act, I decided to write something...a little different.**

_And then they lived happily ever after…_

In life, there are no happy endings. There's no chariot that carries you off into the sunset, invisible choir singing and birds hanging a sign that says "The End." Sure, Cinderella and Prince Charming road off into the sunset, but then what? What happens after the chariot pulls up in the royal driveway, the choir stops singing, and the birds fly south? Well, ole Charming dies of a heart attack at 60 because of too many years working a stressful job running the kingdom. Cinderella followed him two years later when breast cancer won the fight, though some say she'd given it up with the death of her husband. They had been too busy living in a fairy tale to get life insurance so their nine kids were left with the funeral bills and a cold castle.

In death, we find our ending, or so you would think.

By now you're probably wondering how I know about all those things. How I even know about those insolent children's stories; meant to teach you a lesson, but somehow always end in happily ever after anyway. That's not realistic, that's not _life. _In life, things are different.

Husbands leave their wives, mothers abandon their children.

Their excuses are always, "I just wanted a better home for you."

But that's rubbish.

They are selfish, they are all selfish.

Not just the woman that abandon their children though; Everyone, men, women, and children alike.

Full of lust, envy, and greed; Selfish won't even suffice. Insolent, narcissistic, malevolent, egocentric; there aren't enough words in existence to describe to you the human race.

So back to life: my life, may just shock you.

But then again: you're selfish too, since you are, I assume, part of the human race.

See, I'm dead.

Not even dead, really though.

I'm somewhere in between. No, not purgatory, the place between heaven and hell (otherwise known as earth).

No, I did things, bad things, things you wouldn't even dream about in your worst of nightmares.

I killed people and put their bodies at the bottom of a magically enchanted lake. If you touch the water, it's safe to say you die and become one of the many nonbeings at the bottom.

Among them was the most selfish of them all, the man who impregnated my mother. No, not my father. I don't have one of those. His parents, a woman who had a cup I wanted and a necklace that belonged, rightfully, to me. The bodies of many Aurors, one of whom only had one eye.

Regulus Black, a traitor; and several other ruddy servants who failed me in the past.

Among the people I killed was a young boy, a year old to be exact, and his parents.

I never would've found them If not for their lifeless, traitor friend, by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Ah yes, another selfish traitor, but nonetheless, helpful. He was their secret keeper, he and he alone knew where they lived, why they entrusted him with such vital information I did not know. But I did know that I finally had my chance, I was going to kill the boy at nightfall on Halloween.

I killed the male who stood in my way, and as I blew the door and several dressers away from the female and the child with one lazy flick of my wand, excitement drilled deep into my core. I had him, I was going to kill him and the wizarding world, and then the muggle world, that's you, would be _mine_. I would rule all of you selfish creatures.

But the female, who fell to the floor lifeless after a flash a green from my wand, imprinted something in the child.

Love, they say, but really she just transferred all of her magic into him. Thus making her a muggle, and him unbeatable. So I killed him, or…so I tried to but that _love _she'd bestowed upon him rebounded, instead I was the one killed.

Only I wasn't killed, not really; I was destroyed. Luckily, I had my own means of returning.

Albus Dumbledore said many times that I don't know love. He said that I didn't understand it.

But he was wrong.

Just like you can't have light without dark, good without evil, or _God_ without the devil; you can't have _love_ without _hate_.

I hated many things, with these previous six hundred and seventy-eight words you may already know a list of the things I despise.

The boy, his parents, human beings, traitors, Albus Dumbledore, the list goes on…

Who's to say I never loved too?

Dumbledore knew many things, far too much for a human brain. But what he didn't know may shock you thus further. See, I did love once, and I was loved back. For she I blame unto my deep loathing hatred for all human life.

Flesh and bone bound by the Merlin himself, she was.

She was beautiful (too beautiful), smart (too smart), naïve (not naïve enough), and by far the most magnificent creature to this day.

Her name…was Annabel Lefevre.

By now you're wondering why, if I do in fact, know how to love, am I so full of hatred? What happened to this Annabel? And _why_ haven't you ever heard of her? I'm sure, by now, you want to know everything that happened, From start to finish.

Before I tell you anything there are a few crucial details you should know first; I'm so hateful because she's dead. She's died…because I killed her. And her name may have originally been Annabel Lefevre…but over time, after she died, she gave herself a nickname. Over the years she became what you know her as; _Moaning Myrtle_.

There were many stories told about the 'geeky girl with glasses and pigtails'; who she was, how she died, who killed her…

Some say her whole family was in Gryffindor and were so disappointed in her for being put in Hufflepuff that, unable to sustain the guilt harboring over her entire existence, she hung herself in the girls washroom. Others say she was a squat student with dark lank hair, pimples and thick glasses who cried so much one day from being teased of her appearance that she drowned in her own tears. However, most say she was a muggle-born witch who was sorted into Ravenclaw and killed by Salazar Slytherin's basilisk under Tom Riddle's orders.

But here's what actually happened; First off, the crying, hanging, sorting, and wretched appearances were all myths; she was beautiful, her hair long and dark brown, nearly black. Her eyes as blue and clear as ice. They could cut you like a knife, those eyes.

She was a Slytherin, same year as me. She was sly, cunning, she could get you to do anything she wanted just by a bat of her eye. Those who knew her would say she was quite the bully. But to me…she was _truly _remarkable.

_Now let me take you back to 1941…_

* * *

><p>"<em>So there's this new girl," Edmond Lestrange said kicking his feet up on the coffee table, "She's hot."<em>

_I rolled my eyes. We were in the Slytherin common room, otherwise known as the dungeons. I had in fact heard of her already, I didn't know anything about her, or what she looked like, but I had heard that she was to be sorted during dinner._

_Which, checking around the common room to see that no one was there, I realized was right now._

_I stood and walked to the Great Hall, Lestrange trailing behind me as usual. I walked into the hall and took a seat somewhere near the middle, Lestrange and Humphrey Avery, one of my fellow followers, across from me._

"_Good evening, Students," Headmaster Dippet said, silence immediately falling all around the hall._

"_As you are probably aware; we have a new student," He motioned to a girl standing off to the side. I looked at her, as did everyone else._

_You would've expected her to retreat and turn a nasty color of scarlet, yes? No; She lifted her head and smirked holding it high._

_That was the first thing I noticed, the confidence, the next thing I noticed was her shape. Even from how far away I was I could tell she was tall, curvy; the perfect hour glass. Her neck molding into her shoulders, supported by her impeccable chest, shaping into her flat stomach, curving into her succulent hips, and melting into her long, superlative legs. She was desirable to say the least._

"_She's just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her English may be a bit off, but I have confidence that you will all treat her with the utmost of kindness." He nodded as he talked._

_Half of my table snickered, knowing that would not likely be the case, especially if she was anything but a Slytherin. There was no way she'd be sorted into Hufflepuff, she didn't give off the "nice and innocent" era. Neither Ravenclaw either, she may have been smart, but her radiating confidence was too high to be sorted amongst the nerds of the school. Thus left her with Gryffindor, or Slytherin; but you're out of your mind if you think the Slytherin's will be "kind" if she's in Gryffindor, or vice versa._

_If she's in blood Gryffindor she may as well be burnt at the stake._

"_Very well; I believe a sorting is in order," Dippet motioned for her to come forward, she did so her head still held high._

_She took a seat in the oversized chair that swallowed most first years, but she, being a fourth year, fit their perfectly._

_The hat barely touched her head when it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_My fellow Slytherin's cheered loudly, yelling obscenities as she got to her feet, grinning triumphantly, and marched to our table._

_I stared, quite bored, though I did clap. Sorting bored me, but I was glad to have another pure Slytherin to our mix._

_She walked to the middle of the table and took a seat right next to me. Which quite confused me, no one ever sat in the frequently vacant spot beside me. Not because they didn't want too, but because I didn't want them too. I stared at her blankly, everyone else's eyes on her, still cheering and shaking her hands and clapping her on the back._

_She turned and smiled at me confidently showing off her snow white teeth. Up close I noticed her long dark brown, almost black, hair that fell in waves around her face to her shoulders, and down her back. Also, her eyes; Her icy blue eyes. They were cold, gave off a twinge of nuisance, making her look slightly devious._

"_I'm Annabel Lefevre," she said, her voice full of the confidence her face shown with. _

"_Tom Riddle," I said dully._

_"Nice to meet you, Tom Riddle." She had a slight French tone to her accent but otherwise her English seemed fine._

"_I'm Edmond Lestrange," he said loudly. She jumped slightly and looked at him._

"'_Ello Edmond Lestrange." She turned to me and opened her mouth to talk but again scoring for her attention, Edmond said loudly, "Where'ya from?"_

_She looked at him; her gaze turned icy, mean, slightly bitter, "Someone doesn't listen to a single word the headmaster says, he is your authority, you know. I'm from Beauxbatons. Girls' not only dislike guys who don't know how to listen but they also loath it when they interrupt. I was talking to Tom Riddle, now if you'll excuse me." She looked at me, "Would you show me where the dungeons are?"_

_I sighed and stood up, I leaned over the table and smacked Lestrange on the back of the head before walking out of the hall, Annabel Lefevre following after me._

_I had to admit, the way she snapped on Lestrange had impressed me._

**A/N: I hope my STORY impressed YOU. :D yes, this is an actual story and not a short. Originally I was going to make it a short, but there's too much information to put In one little chapter. So It won't be an extremely LONG story, (at least…not right now it won't be) but it will be alright in length. Hope you enjoyed it. (:  
>(Also...it pisses me off that I can't indent my paragraphs.)<strong>

**Also, I'm from Ireland…so 9/11 wasn't a huge deal for me, but I had a wonderful conversation with xKaylaDianex who is from New York and was there when it happened. And I felt the need to write something, sort-of- in-some-way-but-not-really-that-much, having to do with 9/11 and death. Rofl, it makes sense in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I meant to say this in the last one; please be open minded. I know it's strange, but I think it's going to turn out quite well.**

* * *

><p>So far you've learned how we met and that she impressed me.<p>

Let me elaborate; I don't get impressed. And if I do it's minuscule. She impressed me even less than that, but enough to get my attention. which is what she was after, I assure you.

Here's what I gathered from her; she was intuitive, intelligent, clever. And everyone, besides me, had eyes for her very clearly. And she seemed ultimately uninterested.

No, she spent her days following me around. Normally I wouldn't have cared because my usual followers just walked quietly behind me, talked amongst themselves but seldom made chatter with me; because they knew better than thus. We'd talk occasionally in the common room or at dinner, but relatively no, I did not care to talk to them at all. But she had no interest in walking quietly behind me; instead she walked beside me.

She talked to me, made conversation with me. I did my best to give her short, aloof, dull answers. It never worked out to my advantage though, her questions made me think. Her wit made me wonder. Her philosophy made me…interested.

_Now let us venture to 1942, our fifth year; where things started to change; for her the better, and for me the worse…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, what was tha' for?" the oaf, Rubeus Hagrid, yelled at Annabel.<em>

_She shrugged casually and turned away from him, "I felt like it."_

_Hagrid stomped across the room to his table muttering under his breath the whole way._

_I laughed, we were in our last potions class before the Christmas holiday and Hagrid had been walking back from the counter, a tray full of armadillo bile in his arms. She had stuck her foot out and Hagrid, not to mention his tray, went flying. He then got to his feet covered in atrocious green chunk and marched angrily back to his table._

_Annabel smiled at me, "I made you laugh."_

_I rolled my eyes, "I was laughing at Hagrid."_

_She grinned ignoring this, "You know what the beast part is?"_

_I raised an eyebrow as she smirked evilly before saying, "Armadillo vomit does not come out of anything."_

_I rolled my eyes again, though she had, yet again, impressed me._

"_If you could go anywhere and live there for a long while…where would you go?" Annabel asked me as we walked back to the common room after dinner._

_It was a week into Christmas break; most of the castle was empty, and the only ones left in the Slytherin quarters were myself, Annabel, and five others._

"_I don't know," I said looking forward as I walked. Though I did know. I wouldn't go anywhere, I'd stay at Hogwarts. The only place I'd ever felt somewhat one with the people._

"_I would go to Albania," She said smiling._

_Normally I wouldn't reply, wouldn't care, would just keep walking. But curiosity got the best of me. So I asked, "Why?"_

_She looked at me for a second, as if she forgot what we were talking about. Then she said, "Because I love the forests there. Truly beautiful, there is no telling what secrets, enchantments," Her eyes lit up, making them look translucent, colorless, "magical treasures lie within. I would give anything to know them all."_

"_Pure-bloods," I said to the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. The wall melted beneath the floor and turned into the short corridor leading to the room. I walked through hallway and stepped into the common room._

_I sat at the table and pulled out my school books. I didn't have any homework but just for something to do, I decided to study. Truthfully I couldn't get enough of magic though. As I sat down and pulled out my quill, Annabel walked up and sat down next to me._

"_Hey," she said._

_I didn't reply. Instead tried to focus on my work. She just sat there though, patiently awaiting my reply._

"_Yes?" I said quietly not taking my eyes off my parchment._

"_Will you come somewhere with me?" she said even more quietly._

_I looked up at her; she wore a simple, evil little smirk. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. I wanted to say no, I was going to say no._

_But she blinked once, her expression not changing and I said it, I said, "Yes."_

_I almost looked around to see who had said it. But it didn't take me long to realize it came from me because she took my hand and led me out of the Slytherin common room. I was stunned, bewildered, half out of my wits; how had she gotten me to say yes so easily?_

_I thought it had to be some sort of magic I'd yet to learn, I had half a mind to ask her about it. Only I realized quickly it was no magic; it had been the blink. The simple bat of her eyelashes made me say yes. Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do._

_The thought of her, someone, anyone, controlling me made me ill._

"_Where are we going?" I asked as she led me up the staircase and down a deserted corridor I'd never seen before._

_She didn't say anything, though she grinned mischievously. As we got to the end of the corridor she leaned out it to see if anyone was there. She then straightened up and pranced out still dragging me behind her. She led me up another side staircase that clearly was rarely used._

_Various markings on the walls and cobwebs from ceiling to floor and hanging off railings signaled how scarcely people came up it._

"_Annabel," I said quietly, though my voice echoed around like a pinball machine. "Where are we going?"_

_Again she didn't answer, she just kept walking; we came to the top of the staircase and she pressed her hand to the wall. It melted away just like the dungeons do. She stepped out into the hallway, again pulling me after her. I looked down at our hands; our fingers were entwined but her hand was up a little higher than mine, her thumb sort of enclosed around my wrist; as if I couldn't let go that way._

"_Annabel," I said again eminently annoyed, "Where are we going-"_

"_-We are here," she smiled. I looked around. We were standing in front of a bare wall. Was she joking?_

"_Anna-" I started to talk but I stopped, for the wall was transforming. A spot right in the middle of the brick was disintegrating, forming a door. A few seconds later a full stone door appeared there._

_My mouth hung open at the rare magic, "How did you…?"_

_Annabel laughed greedily, "You just have to walk past it three times thinking of whatever it is you need. So ultimately, if you are pacing and worrying about where to hide your cheat sheets in this corridor…the door will appear."_

_I laughed, "Speaking from experience?"_

_She smiled, "No- I found it on account of being bored," she grinned devilishly, "and adventurous._

"_See, I was in the restricted second of the library-" she started._

"_-Imagine that," I grinned still looking at the door._

"_-and I found a whole book about the room. It is apparently unplottable, and you have to be specific or you will not be able to find it. It is called the Come and Go room; also said it is rare you find it more than once but…I challenge that." She smirked and pointed to a small burn mark placed upon the stone floor at the left base of the door._

_I laughed and shook my head, she grinned and opened the door motioning for me to walk ahead of her. The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was a gray and green hammock hanging near a large ceiling to floor window. The next thing I noticed was the bed off to the left. It was rather large, circular, draped in green satin hangings from the ceiling like a canopy around the bed. It's coverings where green and black, also satin; extraordinary and calling it was._

_I turned and scanned the rest of the room, towards the center-right there was a coffee table and a black short couch. To the far left was a changing divider, also green and black with swirls of gray and silver._

"_Does it always look like this?" I asked Annabel looking back to the window and the hammock._

"_No," she said quietly, "It can be whatever you want it to be."_

_I turned towards the bed looking over the extravagant satin billows again._

_I heard Annabel take a few steps behind me and I turned around. Froze on the spot when my eyes landed on her. I glanced behind her at the changing divider. The Hogwarts robes she'd previously had on where hanging over the side of it._

_She stood unclad, barren, au naturel, stark-naked; whatever you want to call it, that's what she was. Her physique was even more…astounding, unreal even, without anything covering it. Those succulent hips were even more mouth-watering from this point of view. Her waist curved sharply inward, her hourglass ticking like a viscous clock. My eyes trailed over her exterior hungrily, taking in every ounce of her front._

_Before I could stop myself I pulled my Slytherin sweater over my head and tossed it. Closing the distance between us, I picked her up and walked to the bed. I didn't remove my eyes from hers the entire time. They'd turned a dark blue, color of the ocean; mesmerizing._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to reedit this, I left out the ever-important 'I am' towards the end. I'm not detailing that, because I wouldn't want to ruin it for you if you haven't read it already. ;) enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Now you've learned how we met, how she impressed me (multiple times), how she wouldn't leave me alone through my constant coolness towards her, and how I discovered the Room of Requirement.<p>

I'm sure you're aware that I have secrets; secrets no one knows about. What happened in the Come and Go Room was one of those secrets. It was also a secret that it happened more than once. Actually, it happened a lot.

Once I'd started I was hooked. Her body was endless pleasure. It was my Ecstasy, my drug of choice; my addiction. The worst thing about it was that I was actually starting to enjoy her presence, wondering where she was in her absence, and that's when she started asking about my past.

_We're still in 1942; only now it's February, and things are disgustingly different…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you from?" She asked quietly.<em>

_I opened my eyes and looked down at her; we were laying on the hammock by the floor to ceiling window. There was now a fireplace where the changing divider had been, seeing as we didn't really have anything the other hadn't seen anymore. She was wrapped in a thin, white sheet taken from the bed, it covered my waist, leaving my chest exposed. Despite the warmth inside it was snowing out, leaving white blankets covering everything as far as the eye could see._

"_London; you knew that," I said just as quiet._

_She looked more beautiful than ever in the firelight. Her dark hair strewn over her shoulders and down her bare back. Her blue eyes bright and shinning. Of all the colors they turned, the dark blue they were when she looked at me was my favorite._

"_No, I mean, where; Like your parents, what happened to them?"_

_Normally I would've ignored this, but I found myself answering it anyway. "My mum only lived long enough after I was born to name me. Ms. Cole, the woman that works at the orphanage, was there when I was born. She says she was very sick and she said to name me Tom Riddle after my father and my middle name was to be Marvolo after my grandfather. But that's all I know."_

_Annabel listened to me talk her eyes on mine the whole time. Though I couldn't look her in the eyes as I told her. I loathed the story. I'd heard it so many times before how she had said she wished me to look like my father. And apparently I had because they all still say I look nothing like her._

_Annabel was never one to comment on the things I said. She'd listen and you could tell by the look in her eyes if she was interested or not. But she was never voiced her opinion over a matter._

"_Your middle name is Marvolo?" She asked smiling a little,_

_I nodded, "What's yours?"_

_If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have said anything at all, probably wouldn't have even nodded. But like so many other times before I found myself doing things with, and for, her that I didn't expect of myself._

_She grinned, "Nagini."_

_I blinked, "Sorry, what?"_

_She laughed, "I am serious."_

_I laughed, "Nagini," I repeated._

_She nodded, "It means attractive seductress snake being; human body-snakes' head. It is said that Nagini was a Goddess who would hypnotize you with her beauty, Like a Veela, but she would make love to you, trap you," she grinned evilly, "And then eat your soul."_

_I laughed again, "It fits you."_

_She laughed and rolled her eyes. I grinned, it was true though; It fit her perfectly._

"_Annabel Nagini Lefevre," I said slowly, then I laughed, "So you go from…Scottish, to Ancient Roman, and then to French? Who are your parents?"_

_She laughed and shook her head, "My mother, Coralein Bradley, ran away to Scotland when she was seventeen." She put the back of her hand to her forehead like she was faint and spoke dramatically with a heavy French accent, "She met zee French criminal, Jock de Lefevre, and 'zey fell madly in love."_

_I grinned, "What happened to them?"_

_She shrugged, "Jock de Lefevre ran back to France and Coralein Bradley chased after him with her newborn child in tow. She never found but stayed there in the hopes that she someday would."_

"_Then why are you back here?" I asked curiously._

_Annabel looked out the window, "Because Coralein Bradley was murdered in September 1941."_

_I raised my eyebrows, "Who killed her?"_

_Annabel looked into my eyes, "Maria Lefevre."_

_I stared at her, "So she found him then?"_

_She shook her head, "She found his wife."_

_I cringed, "Ouch. That's tough."_

_Annabel laughed and closed her eyes, "It is not as tragic as you would think."_

"_So what happened to Jock?"_

_Annabel laughed, "He was beheaded in 1931 for treason."_

* * *

><p>"<em>If you could change your name to anything, what would it be?"<em>

_I looked up from my homework. Annabel was sitting across the coffee table from me on the floor. Her homework was sitting open in front of her but she was doodling on a piece of parchment. I thought about it for a moment, "Anything but Tom."_

"_Tim?" she raised an eyebrow._

_I rolled my eyes, "Or Tim."_

"_Jim?" she asked not taking her eyes off her parchment._

_I shook my head and sighed, "No. I don't like the name Tom because It's plain. I want something…original…something unheard of."_

_She nodded, I watched her as she wrote "Tom Marvolo Riddle" on her parchment and stared at it, contemplating._

"_What are you doing?" I asked curiously._

_She shook her head, "Wait."_

_I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. Then I looked up, she was still concentrating on my name. "What about you?" I asked._

_She looked up, "Nagini."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Annabel?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "It is so…" she sat up straight and sipped her tea like the queen would then slouched and stuck her tongue out, "Nagini is…original, like you said."_

_I looked back down at my homework. She was right, I'd never even heard of anything close to Nagini before her. "Nah-gee-nee," it was strange._

"_Aha!" She nearly yelled, "I have got it."_

_I raised an eyebrow again, "Got what?"_

_She slid her parchment across the table to me, "What about that?"_

_I picked up her parchment, underneath my name were several different strange words crossed out, scribbled over, and smeared but at the bottom there was two words circled; I read them out loud, "Lord Voldemort."_

_I looked up at her, she was grinning triumphantly, "I am Lord Voldemort?" I asked, "What is this?"_

_She leaned forward grabbing the parchment from me, "It is an anagram."_

"_What?"_

"_An anagram, it means-"_

"_-I know what an anagram is; What's it an anagram for?"_

_She grinned again, "Your name."_

_She marked the letters in 'I am Lord Voldemort' out as she wrote and by the time there was none left my full name was once again on the parchment._

_I picked it up and starred at it, then I whispered, "Lord Voldemort."_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, you know how it goes; so far you've learned; how we met, how she wouldn't leave me alone, and how she impressed me though I hated to admit that. You've learned of my addiction, of how I was actually enjoying her company, and just how complex she actually was.

Lord Voldemort; that's right, that's me. By now you're probably freaking out. "It's you-know-who! He-who-must-not-be-named!" Though you are correct, don't scamper just yet.

I wouldn't share this story with just anyone, so stick around. Let's go back to our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_The year was 1943…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you go out with me?" Avery asked Annabel.<em>

"_No," she said not looking up from her book. It was probably the thousandth time he'd asked her. She said no every time; you'd think he'd catch on that she wasn't interested. But he never did._

"_Come on! Why not? One date? I'll beg if I have to."_

"_Seems to me like you already are," she said, her voice was dull, bored._

_Avery stared at her, "You know you really are a cold bitch."_

_She looked up, her eyes turning clear, losing all the color they had in them. "Oh yea, Humphrey; that is really charming. If you really wanted me to say yes calling me a cold bitch is not going to work."_

_Humphrey guffawed and slouched in his chair. They were in the dungeons after dinner just sitting around. Most people were doing their homework, though I always finished my in, or right after, class. Annabel did the same._

_She looked up from her book and smiled at me. I let the corners of my mouth twitch but only just enough for her to notice. "Will you come somewhere with me, Tom?"_

_I shrugged, pretending not to care, "Sure."_

_Avery sighed loudly, "See; there's what I don't get."_

_Annabel looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't want anything to do with you; but you're still desperate for his," he entered a few unnecessary curse words there, "attention!"_

_Annabel laughed and walked out of the dungeon. I sighed, closed my book, and shoved it in my bag before standing up._

"_Wait, you're actually going?"_

_I looked down at him and shrugged. "I'm done with my homework, I'm bored, and I've got nothing better to do; so why not?"_

_He sighed and went back to his work. I walked out of the dungeons and went to the Room of Requirement. I knew that's where she'd be._

_She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire. The light from behind making her silhouetted. She was bent over slightly reading the same book she'd been reading for nearly a month. She looked up when I shut the door._

_I watched her cautiously, like I always do. "Come here," She said quietly. I walked to her and sat down beside her. She looked at me; her eyes were dark blue again and she looked excited._

"_Say Tom; have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" She said quietly._

_I stared at her, "Of course…I am in Slytherin, you know." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. It was true though, it was a story told for centuries, especially to the Slytherin's. "Anyway, what about it?"_

_She smiled, "I found this book on it in the re-"_

"_-restricted section," I nodded._

"_-it tells you all about it. It is fascinating, really. And…" she hesitated and looked down at her book. She then looked back up at me, her eyes still excited, "I think it is real."_

"_You think…the Chamber of Secrets is…real."_

_Annabel nodded and said, "Also…have you…ever thought about finding your family history?"_

_I stared at her for a while before saying, "No. Absolutely not."_

"_No, come on," She pleaded dropping her book and sitting up on her knees, "Hear me out."_

"_No, Annabel."_

"_Look, no, listen." She fought me, she kept grabbing for my hands but I just pushed her away._

"_Tom!" I fell sideways and she pinned my hands over my head._

_I knew I could easily take her, but she wasn't about to give up, that I was sure of. Plus, her face was bright orange in the firelight. It almost made her eyes look snake-like._

"_I think you are the Heir of Slytherin." She said slowly, looking down into my eyes._

_I stared at her, the idea though intriguing, was ridiculous. She let me free and put her hands on the floor near my shoulders._

_As if reading my mind, she said, "I am not crazy, I have the stories that lead up to it."_

_She sat up cross-legged and I sat up as well. "What…stories?" I swallowed._

_I knew this was a bad idea but the ache to know what was the mystery of my dead mother and unknown father was slowly cracking its carefully built walls. Annabel got up and walked to the bed. She bent down to her knees and pulled out what looked like a large trunk from underneath it. She pulled it to where I sat, in front of the fire still, and popped open the top. _

_There appeared to be several books inside. All leather bound with snakes running up the spine. Have you been nicking books from the library all year?" I asked._

_She smiled as she searched through them, "No, It has been longer than that by now."_

_I shook my head, "Ha!" She yelled as she slammed the trunk shut. She had a big black book, with a beat-looking Slytherin crest on it, in her hand. I watched as she set it on the ground, It made a hollow thump sound. She thumbed through it until she was nearly at the back. She was concentrating hard, her brow creased._

"_And then came Marvolo Gaunt," she glanced at me, her eyes danced, "He had a son, Morfin, and a daughter, Merope. He and his son were later sent to Azkaban for attacking a muggle-man that lived near them. Merope disappeared in the time her father and brother were imprisoned. Some say she fed love potion to the said attacked muggle and they ran away together._

"_Others say, desperate to escape her evil father and cruel brother, she ran away. But most say because she had grown her entire life following her fathers' every order, she died within months of them being gone. Though there was no sign of her and Marvolo's 'most prized possession,' the necklace Salazar Slytherin himself passed down for centuries, was gone." Annabel stopped reading and looked up at me._

_I swallowed, "What was the…muggle-man's name?"_

_She popped the trunk open again and pulled out an old piece of newspaper. She opened it and showed it to me. There was a large picture there of two men being taken to Azkaban. Underneath was a picture of a man, who, coincidentally, looked exactly like me, in a hospital bed._

_The captain read, "Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt (top) being escorted to Azkaban after allegedly attacking the muggle, Tom Riddle (bottom)."_

_I dropped the paper, unable to come up with something to say. We just looked at each other, Annabel and I. I didn't know what to think and I had no idea what I felt._

"_So," I cleared my throat, "The Chamber of Secrets?"_

_She grinned, reached into the trunk again and pulled out a small book. It was old, the pages worn, and it smelled of gun smoke and burned leather. She opened it and said, "We know how it is said to be where Slytherin placed his basilisk, that it is somewhere in the castle, and it had been searched for, but never found, so many people believe it to be a myth." She flipped pages as she talked, her eyes traveling over the words, line by line._

"_If it's unfound…how are we going to find it?"_

_She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, deep in thought._

_Over the next few weeks we poured over book after book inside Annabel's Chest of Mysteries. It felt as if we weren't getting any closer, but Annabel wouldn't rest until she found it. That I was positive._

* * *

><p><em>Avery groaned and shot a curse at Lestrange. He dodged it and roared with laughter. They were playing wizard chest and Avery was losing, badly.<em>

_Annabel came into the common room and walked straight up to me. "Ve need to talk," and she walked right back out._

_I actually laughed out loud at her strong French shinning through._

_Avery looked up, "Seriously? You've been spending like every waking second together, swear nothing's going on."_

_I stood, "I don't have to answer to you; Ask me about it again and I will make you wish you hadn't."_

_He slumped in his seat, but made no further comments._

_I dropped my bag on the couch and walked to the door._

_I was about to head to the Come and Go Room but Annabel popped up right around the corner: She took my hand and ran._

_She talked in fast, excited French as we ran._

"_Anna," I said loudly. She stopped in her tracks and I almost ran into her._

_She looked at me, patiently (or…quietly with a steady tapping foot), "What's going on?"_

"_J'ai trouvé la chose! C'est dans le-"_

_I blinked and laughed, "Annabel, you're speaking French."_

_Her eyes grew wide for a second and then she snapped, "OH- sorry. I found it."_

_She said it so in tune with the first part of her sentence it took a minute to register. "Wait, you…you found it?"_

_She nodded, "It has to be it, there's no way it could be anything different."_

_She took my hand again and ran. I kept up with her easily. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a sink in the girls' washroom._

_I looked around expecting to see some huge sign, extravagant and powerful. She pointed at the design on the faucet, I leaned down. It was just intricate lines, looping around each other._

_I straightened up and nodded, "That's a sink."_

_She took my hand and lead me around all six sinks. "They're all like that." She stopped on the last one._

"_Okay, so…"_

_She walked around again, turning on the water on at every sink as she went. Once she got back around to me she stopped, waved her wand, and all the water shut off._

_I watched her, not a clue of what she was doing. She then turned on the faucet for the sink we were in front of, no water came out._

"_Look at the design," she said quietly._

_I leaned down and inspected it. Sure enough the design was different. The same basic design but instead of it just being lines, it was snakes. Curled around and entwined with each other._

_I looked at Annabel. She was right about my dad being a muggle called Tom Riddle, she'd been right about my mother. She'd even been right about me being the Heir of Slytherin. She had to be right about this one too, right?_

"_So…what do we do now?" I asked her._

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "I think it's up to you from here."_

_I looked back at the sink and ran my finger over the design. As if it were enchanted, immediately, I knew what to do. I opened my mouth to talk but she put her hand over my mouth, "Wait!"_

_I looked at her, her blues eyes looked a strange color of violet. "We need to talk first."_

_She took my hand and together we walked to the Room of Requirement._

_She sat down on the chest, looking distressed._

"_Salazar Slytherin was known for hating mudblood's…In fact, he's the one that invented the word."_

_I sat there beside her listening completely as she rambled._

"_The whole point of his pet was to kill all the mudblood's in the school."_

"_Anna," I said, "I already know this, what are you getting at?"_

_She looked down, "Coralein Bradley and Jock de Lefevre are married, and very much in love."_

_I narrowed my eyes, trying to keep up, "So…?"_

"_So they are very much alive and searching France for their beloved runaway daughter…Neither one of them," she said slowly, "are magical."_

_Finally it clicked, her parents were alive, she had been the one to run away, and she was muggle-born, mudblood._

_The point of the snake is the kill all muggle-borns._

"_Why did you want to open it so badly if you knew you'll die?" I asked, steadily getting angry._

"_You will do great things one day; I saw it coming from the first time I laid eyes on you. I wanted to be the one that encouraged you; got you started."_

"_So run, run away. Like you did from France: Go back, do something, get as far away from Hogwarts as you can."_

_Annabel smiled, "No, I have a plan."_

"_What is it?"_

_She took a deep breath, "You are going to tell everyone I ran away. I do not want them to know the truth. Tom, give me your word that you will not tell anyone."_

_I nodded, "You have my word."_

_She exhaled and continued, "There is this Ravenclaw girl, Myrtle, she is **actually** running away. She is going somewhere and giving up magic. She does not want ANYTHING to do with it."_

_Though I thought she was crazy for not wanting anything to do with magic, I nodded._

"_So," she took a deep breath, "I am going to pretend to be her," her voice shook, my pulse quickened in my throat, "and I am going to be the first one to die."_

"_No," I said immediately standing up. "I won't do it; You can't make me." Though I wanted so badly to possess the Chamber and it's depths, for some strange, unknown reason, I wanted her more._

_She smiled sadly and stood up, placing a delicate hand on my cheek._

"_Tom," she said quietly, "We both know you will be over this as quickly as it started. I have to admit though, I figured you would be ready to hand me over the second you knew the truth."_

_I shook my head, and found myself talking without really trying. "Muddy blood or not, you're still the same person. You drive me mad. You make me angry, you make me hot, and you make me happy._

"_I want all of you, Annabel. Call me mad if you will but I love you like I know how."_

_Annabel stared at me for a long time in silence. I have no idea what came over me. I felt weak…like she'd finally taken control of me. The thought made me want her dead, but then that thought, of never having her around again, made me sick._

"_I love you too, Tom." Was all she said. And like so many times before, we were swallowed beneath the sheets._

* * *

><p>"<em>Here's the plan: Hagrid's got this pet spider-"<em>

"_-It is an acromatula."_

"_-same difference; We'll frame him for it and he'll get expelled. By the time they figure out it wasn't him, the Chamber will be closed again."_

_Annabel nodded listening to my plan. It was fool-proof, it had to be. Annabel was set to run away the day I opened it and turn up in time for our seventh year. So no one suspects her. _

_Everything seemed perfect. I had the World in my hands._

"_I will miss you," she said as she kissed me for the tenth time._

_I would miss her too, but she knew I wouldn't admit that._

_We were standing in the Shrieking Shack. It was dark outside. Pitch black, nearly three in the morning._

_She was leaving tonight, I would open the Chamber tomorrow. She seemed jumpy, clingy, and her eyes showed her as terrified. Though they were that beautiful blue color I knew so well._

_She took a deep breath and hugged me, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I grinned and snaked my arms around her. "I love you," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers._

_She smiled though she was looking close to tears. I really wanted to believe she was acting this way because she was running away from me, but I knew it was something else. I just couldn't bring myself to ask._

"_I love you, Tom." She whispered as she broke away from me. She looked me in the eyes for a long while. She leaned up on her toes and kissed my cheek softly._

_I held onto her hand until she was out of reach, then I watched her go, off into the hillsides until she was out of sight._

_She was so beautiful, the sting of missing her already settled in my stomach. Her scent was still on my clothes, and her beautiful, bright, blue eyes burned into my brain._

_I didn't get any sleep that night, but the next morning I came down to the Slytherin Common Room to see several people reading over the faux note she'd left on the table._

_I nodded, when I was told about it, said "That's great." And went on my way, bring back my "No-I-really-don't-care-about-anything" exterior._

_Now I took a deep breath and tried to suppress my excitement, I was headed to open the Chamber._

* * *

><p>You know what happened from here. I opened the Chamber, the mudblood died. Forever to be Moaning Myrtle.<p>

It wasn't until later I found out the truth...

Myrtle had run away like she orginally planned to. But not before Anna got a bit of her hair. Polyjuice potion. And a rather strong dose of it too. It didn't fade when she died but instead it stayed that way. She was to forever look like Myrtle Mathis. The clever girl she was though managed to give me a single glimpse of her when I returned for a job later down the line.

I tried to ask her why she did it and she smiled, told me I already knew the answer.

She wanted to be the first to die.

It was simple when she said it. But it left so many things in it's wake. I loved her, I did. And when that love was gone it was replaced by hatred so pure it burned straight through my core, left me without a heart and only mangled, chewed up pieces of a whole. But that's who I am and there's nothing I can do about that now.

I am Lord Voldemort.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that ending sucked but I got stuck. I could keep it going and draw it out...but I'm never going to do that. Best to end it where it is.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
